


June 16, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos exchanged worried glances the minute a general store owner scowled at them.





	June 16, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl and Amos exchanged worried glances the minute a general store owner scowled at them for the giant snake that was accidentally tossed into it.

THE END


End file.
